


New In Town

by sudo_science



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, implied hate crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo_science/pseuds/sudo_science
Summary: A human moves to Hometown and is offered a job by Asgore despite never having worked for a florist before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. New In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale: Long Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499498) by [WolvenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenOne/pseuds/WolvenOne). 
  * Inspired by [Storyshift Reboot: The Write Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019659) by [VoltraTheLively](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltraTheLively/pseuds/VoltraTheLively). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was last updated: 08 AUG 2020 (81 days after it was first posted). What changed? Realized the notes for this chapter were actually marked as the notes for the entire story.
> 
> I want to preemptively clarify something: some elements of this story were inspired by WolvenOne's "Undertale: Long Road" and, to a lesser extent, VoltraTheLively's "Storyshift", but I don't want to give anyone the impression that this is a sequel or spin-off of either, because it isn't. You may notice some similarities, but please don't expect characters from those works to make any appearances. To be honest, I don't even remember which elements exactly they inspired—they might even be things I've planned but that haven't made it into the story yet—but credit where credit is due. Also, if you haven't already, I highly suggest reading both; they are excellent.
> 
> This is also my first time writing a fanfic, so feedback is welcome. Feel free to leave a comment here or send me an ask on [my Tumblr](https://sudoscience.tumblr.com).

Stepping off the bus was bittersweet. I was leaving many friends behind, but also a lot of stress. Basically, it was better for everyone if I got as far away from my hometown as possible. Ironically, I ended up in a town literally named Hometown. They say monsters used to be able to use magic, but I guess that was at the cost of being able to come up with creative names. Well, that's not entirely fair: humans can't use magic, either, and most of our cities are named after the first person to move there or a nearby geographic feature. Case in point: my hometown of Twin Falls, named for a pair of waterfalls to the south.

Anyway, I'm hopeful things will work out. Remkis has a cousin who lives here, but she'll be staying with him until he gets better. Meanwhile, I gues I'm apartment-sitting for her. God, poor Remkis. He really isn't doing well, but the last thing he needs in his condition is a surprise visit from the MEU, and every minute I spend with him feels like it increases the chances of that happening exponentially.

The funny thing is, I'm staying in his cousin's apartment even though I've never actually met her. She must have decided any friend of Remkis was a friend of hers, but I have to imagine she must think I'm a terrible friend, abandoning him at a time like this. Hell, I can't even remember her name. I guess we'll have to formally introduce ourselves whenever she gets back.

Remkis's cousin (I'll just call her RC until her name comes to me) has a fairly minimalist style. The apartment walls are all but bare, and there's not much furniture. It's so empty, it feels almost like a prison cell. I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries, but I'm going to need _something_ to look at if I'm going to be living here. I can see a flower shop from the balcony of the apartment; maybe I can kill two birds with one stone and send some flowers to Remkis while I'm there. I know I said I wanted to get as far away as possible, but Hometown isn't really that far from Twin Falls, maybe about a day's drive, so shipping some flowers there hopefully won't be out of the question.

* * *

The monster that runs the flower shop is intimidatingly huge, yet it's hard to be frightened as he hums a little tune while watering his flowers. Assuring me he has almost finished, he shakes the watering can slightly before turning around to say, "Howdy! How can I..." He seems startled when he sees me. I suppose I can't blame him; Hometown is a rarity, a settlement populated entirely by monsters. When humans do come by, it's almost never a good sign.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know there was another human in town. How can I help you?"

His voice is deep and rich, inflected with a Southern drawl, and his clothes are plain and caked in potting soil. Despite his attire, there's something about his manner, or perhaps merely his stature, that gives him an almost regal air. Maybe I just think that because the shop is called "Flower King", but I feel like that's not the only reason.

"Yes," I reply, "I was hoping to buy..." My voice trails off while my brain suddenly realizes what he has just said. "I'm sorry, did you just say _another_ human?"

"That's right. It's mostly monsters here, but my wife, er, my ex-wife and I have adopted a human child. I guess you haven't met them yet. They usually keep to themselves, anyway, but they're a good kid. A little on the quiet side, but...

"Oh, how rude of me! I've been talking to you all this time, and I haven't even offered you a cup of tea. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thanks," I say, noting that my refusal almost seems to break his heart. "Not right now," I quickly add, "but maybe later." He looks a little happier at that. "Actually, I just moved here from Twin Falls. I was hoping to spruce up my apartment a little, and maybe send some flowers to my friends back home."

"I think I can help you with that. With the flowers, at least. I'm afraid I don't sell any evergreens," he replies, chuckling. What is it with monsters and puns? He turns back to the wall and produces a beautiful arrangement of flowers of all colors with a single golden flower at the center, raised slightly above the others. "Here we are! These are for your apartment. My treat!"

"Really?" I say incredulously.

"It's my pleasure! Now, as for shipping the flowers to Twin Falls... I'll need some time to think about that. I can go ahead and make the arrangement for you, but I'm not really sure about the transportation. I suppose I could just take them there myself when I get the chance..."

"Oh, no! Please, you don't have to do that," I tell him. I try to make it sound like I simply don't want to impose on him, but I think he picks up on the fear in my voice. Monsters, especially this florist, may look tough, but they're all terribly fragile; even someone of his size could likely be taken down by a child wielding a stick.

"Young man, I can take care of myself."

"When was the last time you went to Twin Falls, Mister... you know, I don't think I caught your name."

"Asgore Dreemurr, at your service!" he says with a slight flourish. "And to answer your question..." He gestures towards me, prompting me to give him my own name.

"Rudy. Rudy Tonofreni."

"Oh, ho! I won't have any trouble remembering that! My best man was also named Rudy. Well, to answer your question, Rudy, the last time I visited Twin Falls was... Let's see here..." He begins to mumble to himself as he tries to remember. "Oh. Oh my, it really has been a while. I haven't been to Twin Falls since a little after we adopted Kris."

"They've always had more than their share of MEU fanatics, but things have really gotten worse since that scumbag Ullman got elected mayor. He's all but encouraging them."

"MEU?" Asgore asks.

"Oh, sorry. I guess not everyone calls them that. They're really called the Arcane Enforcement Unit, but my friends and I call them the Monster Execution Unit because that's really their goal, even though they're all too cowardly to admit it. They all think they're doing the world some big favor, assaulting monsters who are just trying to get by like everyone else. It's sickening."

"Ah. Believe me, I'm familiar with the AEU, Rudy. I understand your concern, but--"

"No, I don't think you do understand," I say, my voice rising. "It's bad there. _Really bad._ They're not just going after monsters anymore. They're going after humans they think are "monster sympathizers". They're targeting monsters that are known to interact with humans, and the police, they're just letting it happen. Some of them are in on it, I think. I had to leave so they wouldn't hurt my friends, but it's probably already too late. The last thing I want is for someone else, someone I've just met, to get hurt because of me. I can't let that happen, okay? So, please... Just forget I even asked." My voice begins to break.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Rudy. I can see this is very upsetting to you. Perhaps we can work something else out. In fact, I just remembered I have a friend in Twin Falls who owes me a favor. I'm sure Arsenia would be more than happy to help us out."

Arsenia. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Now," Asgore continued, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

Still trying to place that name while settling down from my outburst, I manage to say, "I think I'll take that tea now." Really, though, where have I heard that name before?

"Really?" He sounds positively delighted. "I'll be right back!"

I begin to ponder the fact that the whole time I've been here, I haven't seen any other customers. Well, it's a small town, after all; there can't be that much demand for flowers. Suddenly, the realization dawns on me, just as Asgore returns with the tea: Arsenia is Remkis's cousin!

"Here we are!" Asgore says as he sets down two cups of golden flower tea. "This is my absolute favorite tea. It's very soothing, but, ah, it's also very hot. Please be careful."

"Thank you," I say. "I just realized something, Asgore."

"What is it?"

"You can't ask Arsenia to get the flowers for me."

"Rudy, I appreciate how concerned you are, but, really, Arsenia is quite capable of defending herself."

"It's not that. Arsenia and her cousin were the ones I wanted to send the flowers to."

"Oh, I see. Well, that certainly won't do, then. I suppose you were right after all. I should just forget about it, but I'll be quite disappointed knowing there's someone out there not getting the flowers they need. Well, you can't please everybody. That's a lesson I've learned the hard way.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me more about yourself, Rudy?"

"I'm not sure there's much left to be said." I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I've never really liked opening up about myself, and I've already told him a lot about my personal life that I was hoping to keep, well, personal.

"What do you do for a living?"

Oh my god. I know I couldn't stay in Twin Falls, but I really should have at least arranged for employment before leaving everything behind. I laugh nervously as I reply, "Funny story about that, actually. I, uh, I don't... I'm un-... I have no idea. I mean, I used to work in a convenience store, but I didn't even think about looking for a new job before I moved here. Say, you don't know anyone that's hiring, do you?"

"How would you like to work here?" Asgore says with a big grin.

Oh, man. It's basically a fact of life that monsters make friends almost too easily, but it's still a little weird to be offered a job from someone I just met. Hesitantly, I start to tell him I don't know the first thing about flowers, but we're interrupted when the door opens. A young child in a green and yellow sweater comes in, a mop of shaggy brown hair covering their eyes.

"Kris!" Asgore exclaims, picking the child off the ground in a big hug. Setting him back down, Asgore says, "Kris, I want you to meet my new employee, Rudy! They'll be helping out around the store." Kris might have glanced in my direction, but it's hard to tell with their eyes obscured; they otherwise don't seem to react.

I notice that Asgore has apparently already hired me, even though I haven't yet accepted his offer. "H-hold on, Asgore. I'm going to need some time to think about this. I'm not really sure yet if this is what I want to do."

"Oh, of course..." Asgore says sheepishly. "Take as much time as you need." I think I catch a telltale smirk on Kris's face. I get the impression this might not be the first time Asgore has hired somebody on the spot.

Kris turns to leave, but Asgore stops them to give them a bouquet of flowers. "Here, Kris. For your mother." The youth takes the flowers and leaves wordlessly. I suppose that was the only reason they came by.

"Real chatterbox, huh?" I say to Asgore.

"They weren't always that way. I think they're still getting used to their big brother being off at college. If you get the chance, maybe you could talk to them. I think they could really benefit from knowing they're not the only human in town anymore. Well, I suppose you're a good bit older than them, but still..."

"Sure. It'd probably be good for me, too. Well, I guess it's time I get out of your fur. Thank you again for the flowers. And the tea." Quietly, I add, "And the job."

"The pleasure's all mine," Asgore says. "You're welcome to come back any time."

"Oh, I just might," I say as I walk out the door.

* * *

If everyone in Hometown is as friendly as Asgore, I don't think I'll have much trouble adjusting. Part of me still can't stop thinking about Remkis, though. I think about giving him a call, but there's a nagging feeling that it would be better if I didn't. It might end up making things even harder for him.

Remkis would probably get a kick out of the idea of me working at a florist, though. I'm definitely not the artistic type. The flowers Asgore gave me are a welcome addition to my still otherwise empty apartment; anything I made would probably make me wish it was still barren. Of course, my wallet is almost as empty as this apartment. I'm going to need a paying job pretty soon. Maybe I could be Asgore's delivery driver or something instead.

On the other hand, that grocery store also seemed to have a pretty barebones staff. Heh, I'll have to remember to tell that to the skeleton working there. I'd probably be a better fit there, but I almost feel like I owe it to Asgore to work for him. If he wants me to help Kris, it would almost certainly be easier to do so if I worked at his store. Besides, Sans seems friendly enough, but I can't help feeling there's something... off about him. Maybe it's just that he doesn't seem as trusting as the other monsters, which is probably a smart move on his part, but it definitely sets him apart. Plus, I get the sense that I'd be doing his job on top of mine.

Seems like Flower King is my best choice for now. I think I'll sleep on it before calling up Asgore, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not supposed to be Twin Falls, Idaho, but you can imagine it as such if you want; just don't get mad at me if you're actually familiar with the real Twin Falls and I talk about something that isn't there, because I've never even been near Idaho. I came up with the name before I remembered there was a real city called that.
> 
> In other words: This is a work of fiction. All characters, places, and events herein are solely products of my imagination or the imagination(s) of Toby Fox, et al. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Also, I wanted to share that shortly after I had the idea for this story, I came across a help wanted ad for a local florist. Because Rudy is basically me, I felt this was too good to be true. I also know nothing about horticulture, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get a new job that would have the added bonus of helping me write more of this story. Unfortunately, there is no giant lovable goat monster running the real florist (that I know of), so I'm not expecting them to hire me on the spot, but I'm hopeful nonetheless.
> 
> PRONUNCIATION GUIDE  
> In case anyone was wondering, here's how I say the character's names (in other words, how I imagine they say their names). You can, of course, pronounce them however you want. This guide includes IPA characters (gotta use my linguistics degree for _something_ ), which may not display properly on your device. Without proper [rendering support](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Special_characters), you may see question marks, boxes, or other symbols instead of phonetic symbols.
> 
> Remkis: [ˈɹɪm.kɪs] (RIM-kiss)  
> Tonofreni: [ˌtoʊ.noʊ.ˈfɹeɪ.niː] (TOE-no-FRAY-nee)  
> Arsenia: [ɑːɹ.ˈsiːn.iː.ə] (ar-SEEN-ee-uh)
> 
> CHANGE LOG  
> 19 MAY 2020 (T+1 day): Changed MEU from "Monster Extermination Unit" to "Monster Execution Unit". Added a (probably pointless) fiction disclaimer.  
> 21 MAY 2020 (T+3 days): Added a pronunciation guide. Added a change log. Realized my notes sections are very long. Added an assurance that the next chapter's notes will be much shorter.  
> 29 JUL 2020 (T+71 days): Realized Kris should be represented as non-binary, not male. Accidentally wrote "hesistantly" instead of "hesitantly" in one paragraph. Dropped "shameless self-insert" as a tag because it didn't mean what I thought it meant.  
> 08 AUG 2020 (T+81 days): Added notes for this chapter to the actual chapter instead of the work as a whole.


	2. Some Things Are Universal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudy's first day working for Asgore, featuring a brief appearance by Kris and special guest star Comedian Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was last updated: 08 AUG 2020 (34 days after it was posted). What changed? I once again wrote "hesistantly" instead of "hesitantly".
> 
> If any of my style choices (like the colored text in the last chapter) make it hard for you to read, please let me know, and I'll try to fix it right away. For example, one of the characters in this chapter speaks in an accent, but I can imagine that might not translate very well if you're using a screen reader.

After breakfast, I decide to go down to Flower King and tell Asgore I'll accept his job offer. He is once again watering the flowers, and I begin to wonder if plants really need this much water. Maybe that's why everything I've tried growing dies. Then again, I do know that overwatering is also possible, but that's really about the extent of my knowledge when it comes to plant care. Asgore's the expert here, so I won't question his judgment.

When he turns to greet me, he once again seems caught off guard. This time, however, his look is that of pleasant surprise. "Oh! I take it you've made up your mind?"

Am I that easy to read? Or would he have sounded so hopeful even if I had been coming to tell him I'd found work elsewhere?

"Yes, as a matter of fact," I say. "I've decided I'll take you up on your offer."

"Excellent! Why don't you keep an eye on the store for a bit? I need to go pick up some more supplies."

Really? I haven't even been here 5 minutes, and he's going to leave me by myself? "Wait! I don't even know what to do. I don't really know anything about selling flowers."

"Don't worry! It's usually pretty slow. If anyone comes in, just follow your instincts. Find something you think they'll like, and give them that. If you still need help, here's my cellphone. I shouldn't be gone for very long."

"Okay," I say hesitantly. I guess I should be glad he already trusts me this much. After he leaves, I realize we haven't even discussed my pay. That seems like something better discussed in person, so I decide to wait until he returns.

* * *

Asgore is right; it's very slow. Several minutes go past, and there doesn't even seem to be anyone outside the store, let alone in it. I decide to sweep up, maybe straighten a few of the displays, when a customer finally enters. It's an older looking, blue and white bird monster.

"Hey! You're new heah! Where's the othah guy?" the bespectacled bird says.

"Oh, Asgore had to get some more supplies. I'm his new... assistant?" I actually have no idea what my title is. I guess that's something else I'll need to ask him about. "How can I help you today?"

"I was lookin' to buy some flowahs for my wife's grave. Whaddya got?"

"Oh, my condolences. Let's see what we can find." I begin to look through the arrangements Asgore has already made, but nothing catches my eye. Suddenly, I notice a bouquet of white and pale blue flowers, with a few light pink carnations mixed in as accents. I think they're carnations, at least. Have I mentioned I don't really know anything about flowers?

If I were to make some sort of abstract flower art of this bird, this bouquet would probably be the result. The colors are a near-perfect match; I actually hope he doesn't find it too vain. The flowers are for his late wife, after all, not him. "How's this?" I ask.

"Oh, those are wondahful. My wife, she would love 'em. I'll take 'em."

Wow, maybe this is easier than I thought. I move over to the register, then I realize I spoke too soon. None of these flowers have prices on them. "One second, please," I tell my first customer. "I'm not sure how much these cost."

"I guess that means they're free, hahaha!" Some things are universal, I suppose.

I stifle myself from sarcastically telling the customer he should be a comedian before I call Asgore, but he there's no response. Well, he has to have a price list somewhere, or at least an invoice or something so I can know if I'm selling them above cost. I decide to look upstairs.

Huh, I didn't realize he actually lived here. He doesn't seem to have much of an office, though. There's really not much to look through, but I do find something. To my shock, however, it's a note from his landlord demanding that Asgore start selling flowers in lieu of giving them away. I push down my feelings of betrayal for now and decide I'll just have to make up a price.

I don't think I've ever even bought flowers before, so I have no idea what they typically cost. "How's, uh, 50G sound?" I ask. Whatever confidence I had has evaporated as quickly as it came.

"50 bucks and the flowahs? Wow, what a bahgain!"

This time, I give him a sarcastic laugh. "No, really. 50G. Does that sound like a fair price?"

"Listen, kid. I know you're new heah, so I'll cut ya some slack, but I've been coming heah a long time. Asgoah, he's a good friend of mine. An old friend. I'm not pullin' your leg when I say he usually gives 'em to me for free."

"I believe you. But, let me tell you a secret. Don't tell him I said this, but money's a little tight right now. Now, I'd think if you really were good friends with Asgore, you'd want to help him out, right? Isn't that what friends do? I know I'm not your friend, not yet, but how about I cut you a deal? What would you say to 40G?"

"I'd say, 'Hey, you look lonesome. How's about movin' into my wallet?'" He laughs uproariously at his own joke. Even though he's really starting to get on my nerves, I give him a little chuckle, too.

"Does that sound like a deal?" I ask.

"35G sounds even bettah," he replies.

I really have no idea what any of this stuff costs, but 35G sounds way too low to me. "Look, I really don't think I can go lower than 40G. Any lower than that, and we're losing money." Is it still lying if you think it might actually be true?

"Okay, okay, you drive a hahd bahgain, kid. 40G it is."

"Thank you, sir! Have a great day!" I say as I put the money into the otherwise empty cash register. I'm really going to have to have a long talk with Asgore when he gets back. When is he getting back, anyway? He said he wouldn't be very long, but it's already been nearly an hour and a half.

"You, too, kid," the widower replies. "You're alright, y'know? For a human." I decide to ignore that last part.

* * *

Finally, Asgore returns. "I'm sorry, that took much longer than I expected. I trust you didn't run into any trouble while I was away?"

"Well, a little bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Oh, I thought of a few questions for you while you were out."

"Oh? I'm all ears."

"First of all, where are the prices for any of these? I looked around, but I couldn't find anything to help. There was only one customer while you were out, but I had to just make up a price, so I ended up charging him 40G. I hope that's not too low."

Asgore gives me a shocked look. "Too low?" he asks. He sounds calm, but I think I detect a slight tinge of anger in his voice. "Too low? Why, I don't think I could ever charge my friends that _high_ of a price. Did I not set the example by giving you your flowers free of charge? Do you think I should have sold them to you instead?"

"Look, I don't wanna sound ungrateful or anything, but, yeah, I was absolutely expecting to pay for the flowers. Because that's what most businesses do: they _sell_ their products. I didn't realize—again, I really appreciate that you gave me the flowers for free—but I didn't realize you were in the habit of doing so."

"I see..."

"That actually brings me to my next question. When I was looking for the prices, I saw the note. From the landlord."

"Oh..." is all Asgore says.

"If you aren't making any money here, how were you going to pay me? Were you expecting me to work for free?"

"No, no, of course not," he stammers. "I, well, I suppose I kind of rushed into hiring you, didn't I? I've always been a man of my word, doing my best to keep my promises. I believe that's the right thing to do. But what are you supposed to do when a promise you've made contradicts a promise to someone else?" He lets out a sigh before continuing.

"This shop has been a lifelong dream of mine, which is saying something considering how long I've lived. You asked me how much these flowers go for. The truth is, 40G is definitely on the low side. Sure, the grocery stores in Twin Falls might sell flowers for even less, but a shop like mine? I could probably get away with charging five times as much. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to keep giving them away for free, either, but then I developed a reputation for it, and I didn't want to let anyone down. Obviously, I failed.

"I may not have let my customers down, but I let down everyone else. I let down C, but, more importantly, I let down my family. I'm a failure."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself," I say. "People love your flowers, don't they? And I just proved that they'll pay for them. And they'll pay for them because they love _you_. We can figure something out."

"You're right. I just need to stay determined. I shouldn't have any problem coming up with 8000G by the end of the month."

My jaw drops. "8000G? That's with the past months' rent, too, right?"

"No, that's how much I'm supposed to pay each month. It takes a lot of water and electricity to grow all these flowers, and C says this is prime real estate. I guess I will have to pay the past months' rent, as well. Let's see, that'd be about 40,000G altogether. Golly, I sure hope C isn't charging interest on that."

"I hope so, too," I say, weakly.

8000G just for one month. If Asgore's right, and the townspeople are willing to pay 200G for his bouquets, then that means we should only have to sell 40 to cover the rent. That should be no problem in what seems to be a town with a population of 15. (I'm being sarcastic here, if that wasn't obvious.)

* * *

Around lunchtime, Asgore's child stops by. From what little I can see of their face, they seem faintly surprised to see me, maybe slightly amused, too. "Hey, Kris," I say, awkwardly, "how's it going?"

They give me a terse, "Alright." There's a pause, and I get the sense that neither one of us is terribly great at small talk. "Is Asgore around?" they ask.

"Oh, um, I think he's in the back. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, I'll wait."

"Okay," I reply. The silence is nearly palpable. I try to break it. "So, uh, how's... school?"

"Okay." I can tell from their tone that they aren't really interested in talking to me. I would have thought the only two humans in town would have bonded more easily, but that doesn't seem to be the case. "How's not getting paid?"

I bite my tongue while reminding myself that they're a teenager. They're practically purpose-built to get under your skin. I suppose I should see it as a small victory that they're even engaging me in conversation at all, even if it is just to antagonize me. "It's not all it's cracked up to be," I say.

Then, inspiration strikes. "You know, Kris, maybe you could help out. If you're not too busy with school, maybe you could make some flyers for your dad's shop. 'Flowers for any occasion, or no occasion at all!' or something like that."

"Why would you want _my_ help?" they retort. "You should ask my brother, Asriel. He's the perfect one. He's gonna save the world, so why not save a flower shop while he's at it?" Their words drip with hostility. "And I'm busy, anyway."

"Alright, forget I asked," I say. "I'm gonna go find Asgore now."

"Don't bother. I'll see him later." They turn to leave.

Out of customer service habit, I tell them to have a great day, but that strikes me as inappropriate, somehow. Part of me thinks it might be worthwhile to have Asgore reach out to his older son for help, but then I realize that would likely only worsen tensions with Kris.

Another part of me ponders asking Asgore if I can be a delivery driver instead, but I can already see the scenario unfolding: I deliver flowers to that comedian from earlier, and wait patiently for him to give me my tip, only for him to say, "Here's a tip: stay in school," leaving me to meekly tell him I have a bachelor's degree and walk away empty-handed. What was it Asgore told himself? I just need to stay determined. This will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could probably use some revision, but I decided to not let perfect be the enemy of good. I'm still considering rewriting it all from 3rd-person limited POV, but I wanted to get this chapter down in terms of plot first.
> 
> CHANGE LOG
> 
> 05 JUL 2020: Chapter created.  
> 29 JUL 2020 (T+24 days): Stopped misgendering Kris.  
> 08 AUg 2020 (T+34 days): Typo.


End file.
